


LOVE ME OR NOT

by twentyoneidiots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drama & Romance, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneidiots/pseuds/twentyoneidiots
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	LOVE ME OR NOT

**TOP!JAEHYUN | BOTTOM!JOHNNY**

○  
○  
○

_"Siapa yang tidak bisa menikmati pagi mungkin ia juga tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya."_

Johnny selalu mengingat sebait kalimat itu di benaknya. Pagi bukanlah sekadar pertanda dimulainya aktifitas manusia. Hadirnya pagi ini juga seakan mengabarkan bahwa dunia dimulai lagi, kehidupan berputar lagi.

Pagi datang setiap hari, tapi hanya sedikit yang mampu memaknai setiap fase kehadiran pagi. Tidak semua orang sadar bahwa pagi hanya datang sebentar kemudian pergi lagi. Indahnya pagi hanya akan dirasakan oleh mereka yang sangat bersemangat ingin melihat sunrise hidupnya. Mereka ingin harinya diawali dengan hal yang indah untuk kemudian menutup harinya dengan kepuasan setelah melihat sunset diakhir harinya.

Mungkin hanya ada satu kata "menyesal" bagi mereka yang tidak memanfaatkan waktu paginya, tidak bergegas mempersiapkan aktifitasnya, tidak berani mengambil keputusan besar dipagi harinya. Mereka tidak sempat menikmati sunrise dan mereka juga melewatkan segala keindahan pagi.

Johnny selalu bersemangat menyambut pagi. Karena tidak ada waktu seramah pagi, Ia datang membawa embun, mengundang kicauan burung. Saat pagi, keheningannya menenangkan, segarnya seakan menggairahkan, pagi datang diantara cerianya wajah manusia, pagi selalu datang mencurahkan kesejukan, pagi pun selalu datang dengan membawa harapan-harapan baru.

Dengan memaknai pagi seperti itu Johnny selalu bisa mengawali hari dengan hal positif. Bukankah dengan memaknai pagi maka kita akan selalu bersyukur dengan adanya kesempatan dan harapan baru tentang hidup lebih baik?

Karena pagi adalah awal kehidupan. Johnny selalu mensyukuri, menghargai, dan memaknai pagi.

Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pagi ini. Johnny mendadak malas untuk bangun pagi, ia seakan melupakan sebait kalimat "Siapa yang tidak bisa menikmati pagi mungkin ia juga tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya".

Ia tidak bisa menikmati pagi harinya sebagaimana mestinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan dengan leluasa. Ia merasa remuk karena semalaman ia tertidur hanya dengan beralaskan sofa.

Perilisan album terbaru grupnya bulan lalu mengantongi kesuksesan besar yang membuat jadwalnya semakin padat daripada sebelumnya. Berbagai promosi dilakukan dari stasiun televisi ke televisi lainnya, dari stasiun radio ke radio lainnya. Dan berbagai event dilakukan dari Kota ke Kota lainnya.

Sepekan ini dirinya dan beserta anggota NCT 127 yang lain mendapatkan jatah liburan sebelum konser tur dunia diselenggarakan bulan depan.

Menghela napas.

Johnny sendirian di kamarnya yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Hari ini ia ada janji makan malam dengan teman satu grupnya Jung Yoonoh atau yang dikenal sebagai Jung Jaehyun. Entah dalam rangka apa, saat ditanya Jaehyun hanya menjawab 'makan malam spesial', Johnny sih tidak peduli yang penting bisa makan gratis dan enak.

○○○

Untuk acara makan malam itu Johnny mengenakan pakaian yang casual; jeans, _sweater_ marun, sepatu bot hitam baru, dan memakai _beanie_ _hat_ coklat yang bertuliskan _F*ck You Very Much_ membuatnya tampak segar, namun berbeda dengan suasana hatinya. Awalnya memang tidak perduli dengan alasan Jaehyun yang sekonyong-konyong mengajaknya makan malam bersama akan tetapi begitu sampai dan memulai ritual pemesanan moodnya seketika hancur.

Johnny sedang meminum _eggnog latte_ -nya guna menetralkan emosi sekaligus rasa keterkejutannya. Masih belum percaya pada ucapan Jaehyun barusan.

Kau mengajakku makan malam hanya untuk memamerkan pacar barumu, sialan? Batin Johnny berteriak, berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang. Atau lebih pantas dikatakan sok tenang.

Yang benar saja, Johnny ingin tertawa. Dan wanita yang dikenalkan Jaehyun adalah salah satu anggota grup wanita ternama. Kejutan apa lagi ini? Bagaimana bisa─ _brengsek_. Johnny cemburu pada wanita cantik itu.

Bagi Johnny; Jaehyun hanyalah satu bintang di langit. Selalu ada, familier, terang-benderang, dan jauh di atas dirinya. Mereka berteman baik, rekan kerja, dan bernaung di perusahaan yang sama, tapi itu hanyalah seperti saat kau tahu seseorang dari televisi. Kau tahu. Kau menonton acaranya. Tentu saja, Jaehyun sedikit lebih dari itu. Tapi entah kenapa di dunia nyata dalam kehidupanmu seseorang bisa terasa sangat jauh dan lebih tidak terjangkau dari pada selebriti sungguhan.

Kedekatan jarak tidak menghasilkan keakraban.

Johnny berbeda; ia mengagumi atau mungkin lebih dari kata pemahaman mengagumi akan sosok itu.

Jaehyun dua tahun lebih muda dari Johnny, bahu bidang, mata cemerlang, dan rambut hitam tebal.

Jaehyun itu satu paket lengkap; tipe orang yang menurutmu hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita seksi.

Jadi ketika Jaehyun mengatakan bawah Rosè adalah pacarnya, sebelah telinga Johnny seolah korslet.

Johnny tidak bisa menikmati makan malamnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menerka-nerka sebenarnya ini nyata atau mimpi.

Johnny memang tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki Jaehyun, terlebih karena statusnya yang sebagai _idol_ dan seorang pria.

Tapi mengapa rasa cemburu itu nyata? Sial. Kalau sudah begini Johnny selalu menyesal terlahir sebagai pria.

"Jay, aku ke toilet dulu, ya?" kata Rosè pada Jaehyun dan langsung mendapat anggukan sebagai balasannya.

Diam-diam Johnny memutar bola matanya sebal. Mencibir pelan, kemudian bergegas pergi ke toilet tanpa berpamitan pada Jaehyun.

Johnny tidak tahu saja bahwa sedari tadi sejak pertama mereka bertemu di restoran, Jaehyun tidak pernah memutuskan perhatian padanya, kecuali saat Rosè mengajaknya berbicara.

Jaehyun mengikuti Johnny ke toilet, ia menemukan Johnny sedang membasuh wajah sambil sesekali menggerutu. Tentu saja membuat Jaehyun terkekeh.

Johnny terlonjak kaget begitu mengangkat wajah dan langsung menemukan sosok Jaehyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lewat pantulan kaca.

Johnny mengernyit keheranan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Johnny terkesan bodoh.

Bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya? Orang pergi ke toilet, kalau bukan untuk buang air besar, ya untuk buang air kecil.

Tapi, Jaehyun tidak melakukan keduanya.

"Mengikutimu," jawab Jaehyun kelewat santai.

Johnny mengerjap makin kebingungan

"Untuk apa─hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Johnny panik saat tubuh bongsornya ditarik dengan enteng dan memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Wajahnya bersemu merah begitu menyadari dirinya sudah terpojok di dinding toilet. Sementara Jaehyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Johnny, tidak hanya itu, perlahan kepalanya bergerak, mengendus aroma Johnny, dan mencecap perpotongan lehernya membuat Johnny mematung dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Apa-apaan? Johnny membatin namun ia sangat menikmatinya dan membiarkan Jaehyun begitu saja. Rasanya seperti menang bonus tak terduga diakhir tahun. Meletup-letup seperti akan meledak.

" _Hyung_."

Badan Johnny meremang ketika mendengar suara Jaehyun yang parau dengan napas berat. Dirinya semakin terpojok, Jaehyun menggigit tulang selangkanya, menghisapnya layaknya sebatang rokok, tidak puas-puas. Johnny yakin akan meninggalkan bekas─ _OKE INI GILA_. Johnny tersentak tersadar dari keterlenaannya dan mendorong badan Jaehyun kuat-kuat hingga terpental.

Jaehyun meringis ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi berdebum.

"Astaga Jaehyun, maafkan aku." Johnny membelalak, merasa bersalah dan membantu Jaehyun berdiri, namun yang terjadi Jaehyun menarik Johnny kepelukannya dan terkekeh kecil.

Ambigu.

Jaehyun bersikap aneh. Jaehyun melecehkannya. Tapi Johnny suka.

"Tenagamu kuat sekali."

Dahi Johnny mengerut dalam tanpa memberikan perlawanan ketika Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan ingin membunuh Johnny di dalam pelukannya.

Tapi Johnny tidak mau mati sekarang. Maka ia harus menyadarkan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Jaehyun!"

"Aku menunggu ini."

"Huh?"

Jaehyun kenapa, sih?

○○○

Johnny Suh, status _single_ dan berprofsi sebagai _idol_ menyukai segala hal tentang Jung Jaehyun, salah satu pentolan dari grupnya.

Hari ini Johnny tampak lebih murung karena Jaehyun tidak pernah menyapanya jika di luar pekerjaan.

 _Kelewat profesional_ , batin Johnny dongkol.

Sudah lewat satu minggu Jaehyun tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Bukan Jaehyun banget. Padahal jelas sekali pada malam itu Jaehyun tampak terlihat bernafsu padanya. Sampai melupakan keberadaan Rosè.

Seberkas kecewa menyelimuti perasaan Johnny saat mendapati ada raut kebahagiaan di wajah Jaehyun. Johnny berfikir bahwa sumber kebahagiaannya itu adalah Rosè.

Kalau sudah begini Johnny bisa apa?

Malam ini setelah menyelasaikan jadwal individualnya─Johnny memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di _coffee shop_ yang tak jauh dari apartemen grupnya. Ia sedang kelelahan namun terlalu malas untuk pulang padahal kesehatannya sedang menurun, sepertinya ia demam karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu.

" _Hyung_ , kau demam. Ayo pulang." Jaehyun sekonyong-konyong muncul di hadapan Johnny dengan tangannya yang sudah menempel di dahi. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, Johnny terpana, namun detik berikutnya tersadar dan refleks menampar tangan Jaehyun di dahinya.

Johnny tidak boleh terbuai untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Jaehyun_ , _kan_ , _pemberi_ _harapan_ _palsu_ ─dibenaknya Johnny menggerutu.

Johnny _clingak_ - _clinguk_ mengamati keadaan di dalam kafe tersebut. Takut-takut ada orang lain atau _fans_ nya yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan keberadaan mereka berdua. Menghela napas lega─kafe sedang sepi. Di sisi lain, Jaehyun harus menahan gemas dengan tingkah laku Johnny yang seperti _ABG_.

"Kau saja yang pulang, aku masih ingin menghirup udara di luar." Johnny membalas ketus dan melengos pergi dengan kondisi yang mulai melemas. Di dalam hati Johnny merutuki sikapnya yang semakin memperlihatkan jati dirinya.

Jaehyun berdecak dan mengikuti Johnny dari belakang, kalau-kalau Johnny pingsan ia siap menggendongnya layaknya karung. Demi Tuhan badan Johnny _bongsor_ dan tentu saja sangat berat. Jaehyun tidak sanggup menggendong bridal.

Tiba-tiba Johnny menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, menatap Jaehyun langsung ke matanya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Kau sedang sakit, _hyung_ , aku cemas."

Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jaehyun yang susah ditebak dan berubah-ubah. Apakah dimasa lampau Jaehyun seekor bunglon?

Jangan membuat Johnny bingung.

Kemudian Jaehyun memakaikan topinya di kepala Johnny untuk menyamarkan identitasnya, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hari ini kita pulang ke rumah pribadiku, Rosè sudah menunggu kita di sana."

Seperti dicium Haechan─Johnny berteriak frustasi dan menghentakkan tangan Jaehyun dengan kasar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Johnny tidak suka dengan cara pandang Jaehyun yang seperti balita umur 3 tahun. Polos dan tidak peka. Johnny sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti siap untuk meninju Jaehyun dan mulutnya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi yang memuncak siap meledakkan makiannya. Namun rasa sakit di kepalanya kian menjadi sehingga ia terhuyung, beruntung Jaehyun sigap menangkap badannya. Namun Johnny meronta, tidak ingin disentuh tetapi Jaehyun bersikukuh memapahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka."

Ditengah rasa pusingnya Johnny masih sempat mengujar ketidaksukaannya.

"Diam atau kubuang kau ke gerbang kampus khusus wanita."

○○○


End file.
